The Time Keeper
by Avesta Makara
Summary: A Crossover w/ Harry Potter. Pluto as a professor and Rini as a student. H/Hr romance to come!
1. "The Late Arrivals"

THE TIME KEEPER __

THE TIME KEEPER

Part 1: "The Late Arrivals"

This was their last class of the day, and Harry was glad it was. He was tired of listing to teacher after teacher stand in front of them and lecture them on this and that. 

'Geez, can this class get anymore boring?' Harry thought as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He gave in and was beginning to drift into dreamland when he was awoken abruptly by his best friend Hermione Granger.

She shot him that look she'd been given him and Ron Weasley since their 1st year at Hogwarts. They were used to it by now and ignored it.

Hermione turned her attention back to the professor, and Harry turned his attention to her. She had changed so much since they were 1st years. Over the years Harry had found himself become attracted to Hermione. Even though he wouldn't admit it, even to himself, he had a crush on her.

Hermione glanced at Harry and noticed his intense stare, she felt as if she was drowning under his stare. 'Come on Hermione, look away, look away...Dammit! Why does he have to look at me like that? I've got to concentrate on him...er...my work...'

"Potter! Granger!" snapped Professor McGonagall. "Can you two stop ogling each other and pay attention to the lesson? Don't make me take points away from my own house!"

Harry and Hermione abruptly broke their stares and proceeded to ignore each other throughout the rest of the class. That is, until Professor Dumbledore entered.

"Professor McGonagall, may I borrow Mister Potter and Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked.

"Why certainly," replied McGonagall as she motioned for Harry and Hermione to follow Dumbledore.

Dumbledore led them to the great hall where two a young witch and a girl who was obviously a first year where sitting. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the two turned around.

The witch had a semi-tan complexion, long dark black hair that was partly pulled into a bun at the back of her head, and emotionless brown eyes. The girl had a pale complexion, wavy blonde hair that was pulled into two pigtails, and bright green eyes.

"This is our head boy, Harry Potter, and our head girl, Hermione Granger," announced Dumbledore.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," said the witch as she nodded to each of them. The girl smiled brightly.

"Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Yes sir?" responded Harry with confusion.

"This is Professor Meiou. She will be teaching Temporal Physics. I would like you to show her around the school, then proceed to take her to her classroom." He handed Harry a piece of parchment with the location of the classroom written on it.

Harry nodded and put the parchment into the pocket of his robes. "Professor Meiou, would you like to go now or..."

"Now will be fine," Meiou interrupted as she stood up and proceeded out the door with Harry at her heels.

"Now Hermione," said Dumbledore, "this is Rini Shields, she arrived late do to family troubles. The sorting hat put her in Gryffindor. I would like you to show her to the way to Gryffindor tower, tell her the password, and where her dorm will be."

"Yes Headmaster," said Hermione, as she extended her hand to Rini.

Rini took her hand and Hermione lead her out the door.

**********

"So...your teaching Temporal Physics?" Harry asked in attempt to start a conversation.

Meiou simply looked at him and respond; "All you can do is live your life as best you can."

'Okay...' Harry decided to keep his mouth shut, Meiou was a little too _strange_.

**********

"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Starlight," replied Hermione. She and Rini then climbed threw the porthole and made their way to the girl's dorms. 

"Is this where I'll be staying?" Rini piped up.

"Yes." Hermione pointed to a bed next to the window, "The girl who used to occupy that bed graduated last year. Would you like that bed?"

Rini nodded and jumped onto the bed, proceeding to look out the window at the view of the Quidditch Field. "Hermione, is there any Quidditch games coming up?"

"Yes there are. Remember Harry?"

"Uh-huh. Why?"

"He's our team's seeker and current captain."

"He's kawaii." Rini said with a smile.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Um...kawaii?"

Rini turned around sharply, "Well, he is." She then noticed the confused look on Hermione's face. "Oh...you don't speak Japanese?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh...well, kawaii translates to cute."

Hermione flushed.

Rini grinned at her and laid down on her new bed, eyes closing shortly after, drifting off to sleep.

Hermione pulled the blanket over her and walked out of the dorm. As she came around the corner into the Gryffindor common room, she collided with Harry. She and Harry both hit the ground. 

"Ouch..." muttered Hermione as she opened her eyes to see Harry on top of her. She flourished...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. They don't belong to me! The plot is my idea though. ^.^

*Avesta Makara*


	2. "Death"

THE TIME KEEPER __

THE TIME KEEPER

Part 2: "Death"

Harry jumped up, pulling Hermione up with him. "Herm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to crash into you."

"No it was my fault," said Hermione. "I should've been watching where I...was...going..."

Again with the locked stare. No movement or speech, just starring. It was almost like they were starring into each other's soul.

The starring was broke when an owl flew in and dropped a letter on Hermione's head. She picked it up. "It's from my mother."

Harry nodded, then glanced at the clock. "I have to get my Potions book," Harry said quickly and ran up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

Hermione watched him leave, then took a seat in her usual chair by the fireplace. She opened the letter....

_Hermione,_

Darling, I'm afraid I have terrible news for you. It's...it's about your father. Hermsy,well, there's no easy way for me to put this. He's dead Hermsy. Killed in a car crash this

morning. The funeral is Friday. I've already made arrangements with the Headmaster for

you to come. I will see you soon dear.

Love you always,

Mom

Hermione dropped the letter and a river of tears flowed down her cheeks. She jumped up from the chair and out the portrait hole.

**********

"Small Lady..."

"Huh?" Rini slowly opened her eyes, "Wha? Trista!?"

"Hush Small Lady, we mustn't be heard."

"When do we get to go back?"

Trista sighed and sat down next to her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder. "As soon as we are finished with things here."

"But why did I have to come?"

"Because, for some odd reason, you are the only one besides me who is able to manipulate time."

"Can't you do it on your own?"

"Yes. But your mother believes that this will be a good learning experience for you."

Rini reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out a pink heart-shaped locket.

"You mustn't use it Rini."

"I know..."

"Your mother specifically told me not to transform. It would confuse them. The only one here who knows about us is Dumbledore."

Rini nodded and put the locket back into her pocket.

**********

Hermione slammed her fist into the tree, warm blood oozing down her arm. She leaned her head against the tree, allowing the tears to flow, ignoring the pain from her bleeding hand. 'Why? Why did you have to leave me Daddy?'

She was feeling guilty. She and her father had an argument before she got on the train. Her last words to him were, _I hate you_. 

"Herm?"

She knew who it was, and wished he'd go away and leave her alone. "What?"

"You're...your bleeding!"

"Nah duh sherlock!" Hermione snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you Harry. But please, just go away..."

"I read the letter."

She turned around and looked at him with tear-filled eyes, "Wha..."

"I'm sorry about your father, but punching tree's isn't going to bring him back." He tore a piece of cloth from his robe and wrapped it around Hermione's damaged hand. "Herm, if there's anything I can do..."

Before he was able to say another word, Hermione flung herself into his arms and began sobbing into his shoulder.

After being relieved from his state of shock, he placed his arms around, rubbing her back in attempt to comfort her. "Shh... it's okay...go ahead and cry..."

**********

"Aww Trista, isn't that Harry Potter sweet?" said Rini as she starred out the window at the two.

"Yes he is a kind young man. And what, do you think he's kawaii or something?" Trista said as she poked the young princess in the belly.

Rini giggled, "He is kawaii, but not as kawaii as Peruru."

Trista shook her head at Rini's daydream face (obviously she's daydreaming about Peruru), and turned her attention to Harry and Hermione. 'I hope this works. If not that poor girl is doomed...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I don't own them! But, the plot line was my idea. ^.^

*Avesta Makara*


End file.
